the aftershock
by queenofthescorpioraces
Summary: will puck and sean's relationship survive even after the trauma of the recent races and what will happen when sean brings back a deadly mare? please review pretty please
1. the weather of thisby

The Scorpio races after the book

Pucks POV

Thisby was starting to go back to its old dreary self, but that's the way I liked it. I was sat were me and Sean had our first kiss - we were now properly together and I loved him with all my heart – The rain was dribbling and the ebony sea was crashing against the sand, I loved it when it was like this it was so angry so powerful. I got up and walked over to dove who was sheltering under a nearby tree, I moved her to a small rock and jumped on. She waited until both my feet were in my stirrups then I nudged her on, she responded and leaped into a trot, the rain started pummelling down scaring dove she jumped around fighting for control but, I held her back sitting deep in the saddle, that's when the thunder started rumbling, I felt dove panic I spun her round, she hated thunder. I urged her on, down a narrow path that already had some big puddles I approached a broken down house but one light was on down stairs dove was soaked through and trembling with fear. I heard a bone chilling scream come from one of the stalls at the side of the house, Dove still wasn't used to capaill usice calls she skidded to a stop and reared up, I stayed on and coaxed her forward. Once I had put Dove in a stall two away from Corr, I untacked her then rubbed her down with a sweat comb and dry towel I couldn't put a rug on her because it would rub and irritate her so I gave her a carrot then walked past Corr was stood at the back of his stall his fiery red coat burning even in the failing light. I hurried out of the stables and to the front door.

Sean's pov

I heard a rap on my door, I opened it to find a soaked – through shivering puck. I ushered her in and showed her the living room sitting down on my tatty ragged sofa.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt while you were eating." Puck apologised as she saw my bowl of carbonara, I waved my hand showing that I didn't care I usually had to wolf my dinner down anyway, she continued explaining " it's just I was sat on the cliff and it started dribbling so I was riding Dove home when it started tipping it down and you know Dove was agitated by this but then it started thundering and she can't stand that so I came to yours because it's so much closer then my home. I put her in the stalls but not to close to Corr." She finished taking her dripping coat of I finished my carbonara then took pucks coat from her, hanging it up next to the door.

"It's ament to pass by tomorrow morning but until then we have to sit tight. Puck nodded. "Oh there's some of my old clothes in the spare room in one of the draws if you want to change I said pointing up stairs.

"Oh cool thanks I might go for a shower as well if that's alright." She called making her way up the old rustic stairs.

"Yeah sure" I replied going into the kitchen to wash up. I was deep in my thoughts when I heard Puck coming down the stairs. She was dressed in my old brown polo shirt and jeans with her wet her hanging loosely on her shoulders. I looked up and smiled, she smiled back then came over and hugged me, I kissed the top of her head and smiled back when there was a knock at he door.


	2. The Residents Of Thisby

Pucks pov

I released my arms from around Sean and headed towards the door with Sean close behind, I opened it to find Finn wearing a thin coat and some red wellies, I could see the Morris parked up the drive. "Quick on the road there's a mare attacking someone, I'm not sure how but quickly come!" he yelled above the wind. I nodded and looked back at Sean who was already grabbing his coat I threw my coat on and shoved my feet into my soaking boots then ran out to the Morris; Sean hopped in next to me. Finn was already driving down the worn out road before we could even shut the door. I heard Corr shriek and I knew that dove must be terrified.

We reached the rode where the mare was I could see a silhouette of a young woman, trying her best to fend of the mare. The mare was a stunning black her coat shimmering in the now foggy moonlight her teeth bared, she was shrieking loudly and charging often at the woman, I gasped and scrambled over Sean and out the car running up to the lady. She had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, tears were streaming down her face and she was sobbing loudly, I turned and saw the mare charging towards us I pushed the woman out the way but only to get caught in the mares line of sight, she smashed into me before I even had time to move, the blow was agonising and I cried out the mare was standing over me, I heard someone yell my name as the mare went for my neck I shot out the way te pain in my arm was like nothing I had ever felt before it was more painful then when mutt cut my leg but that was a clean cut this felt like the capaill usice had just shattered all my bones in that arm. I felt someone grab me and pull me up.

"Grab the woman and get in the car with Finn." I nodded rapidly at Sean I felt his arms slowly let go of me I didn't want him to go but this was important, I rushed to the woman she stumbled up and followed me to the morris she jumped in before me and I clambered in slamming the door behind me.

"Puck are you okay I saw her ram into you are you hurt?" Finn panicked flapping his arms.

"I don't think its much but my arm feels really bad I can't move it but it'll be fine don't worry." I said with as much confidence as I had. My eyes squinting through the rain I could see Sean the mare had stopped charging and I saw Sean draw a circle and spit in it. The mare would not cross it for sure he pulled something out of his pocket and iron rod of some sort, he placed it on her veins on her neck she calmed and stood still jumping slightly, Sean put a halter on her and slowly ever so slowly lead her to the Morris. He slid next to me missing my arm by inches and closed the door he had threaded the rope through the window then rolled the window right up but left a gap so he could still hold the rope.

"Start the car Finn we can't take her to the beach its to dangerous for the time being." Sean explained, Finn turned the ignition on then slowly drove the Morris back to Sean's house. The mare cantered next to us keeping up with the car I could see she was fighting for freedom such a free spirited creature.

Finn parked at Sean's and all four of us jumped out the girl who hadn't spoken the whole time ran with Finn to unlock the door Sean and myself slowly got out the car and lead the mare to the stalls careful of how close we got to her.

"Are you alright puck? She slammed full force into you." He asked concern spreading his face, I looked up at him and smiled, I nodded slowly but Sean was to good he knew I was lying. "Puck? What's … what's wrong?" he stopped turning towards me, but quickly put the shaking mare in the stall next to Corr but one away from Dove.

"Ummm, it's just when she crashed into me I think she did something to my arm but its fine seriously you need to sort out Corr and I need to Calm Dove down then I'll come and help you with the mare okay? … stop worrying." I gave an encouraging smile then walked over to Dove she was tucked in a corner her body trembling she liked Corr but she still needed to get used to him, her fur had practically dried as it looked like I was staying here for the night I went to find her a rug that would fit.

Sean's POV

I sighed I knew puck must be hurt but she was so stubborn and didn't want to worry me.

I went over to Corr who was baring his teeth at the black mare, who in return was bearing her teeth back. I put some lamb in a bucket then through it in Corr wolfed it down. Corr's leg was bad it had only been a couple of days since he came back to me and he found it hard to walk but he seemed happy enough. I was going to ask if I could ride dove tomorrow just to clear my mind from everything. I through a few rats and half a lamb to the mare then went to help puck who was struggling with a rug.

"Umm this one should fit her." I suggested to puck picking up a worn blue rug I noticed she wasn't using her arm, se grimaced and I took the rug and threw it over dove buckling it up then throwing 2 flaps of hay. "It's your arm isn't it puck" I stated, she nodded and I gave her a quick kiss. "don't worry we'll fix you up" I comforted as we went inside.


	3. The Challenge Of Thisby

**A/N Sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyy I didn't realise puck had already said about her arm but never mind just ignore it pleaseeeeee review. Anyway enjoy **

Chapter 3

Sean pov

The girls name was Georgina ad she had been looking for her horse when she got caught in the storm and attacked by the mare. Finn came back in from the kitchen with a giant hot chocolate, for Georgina. I had found a sling and bandage to go on pucks arm and she was now asleep on my shoulder.

"Where do you live?" I asked her, looking away from Puck and at Georgina instead. Her hair was more a brown then a dirty blonde maybe that's because it was wet

"Oh um well I used to live with my uncle but he threw me out when I came back with a capaill usice, so … I… you know… am homeless." She sheepishly said before I could offer her the spare room Finn offered her Pucks room.

"You could come stay at mine and puck's you can stay in puck's room and she could just stay here instead. I'm sure she won't mind." Finn sounded like he was practically begging her.

"Well I guess. Oh thanks for the hot choc it was really nice by the way." She smiled, Finn took the cup then wandered back in.

"Well we should be going now before I fall asleep. Look after my sister sean and tell her that her room has been taken over thank – you bye." He said as he shrugged his coat on I nodded.

"Oh um thanks … Sean and can you thank puck also congratulate her on winning the races." I smiled at her as she turned and left.

I picked Puck up and carried her up the stairs watching her arm. I took her to the spare room only to find it full to the brim with boxes. I can't believe puck managed to find any of my old clothes in her, I sighed then turned to my room I went in and layed her on my king sized bed. I went and had a shower then put my shorts on and scooting in next to her.

Puck POV

I woke up still in Sean's brown polo and black jeans. My arm was in a sling and I was in what I was guessing was Sean's bed but no Sean. I got up and went to the spare room to find a green polo and a pair of brown jods then went downstairs finding some weird wheatbix cereal. I went out to the stalls and found Sean winding some seaweed round Corr's leg.

"hey, can you ride Dove this morning please, she needs to stretch her legs a bit and I won't be able to do much just walk and possibly trot but it would be hard with my arm." I asked, he smiled and came out of the stable, I gave him a kiss then wandered over to Doves stall he followed behind me, grabbing the saddle while I grabbed the bridle. I went into doves stall giving her a kiss on the nose then taking her rug of she shook her mane out and Sean put the saddle down strapping the girth and lengthening the stirrups; I slipped the bit in her mouth and slid the bridle on doing up the noseband and various other straps. I was proud of myself for doing the bridle with one hand and I smiled at sean and passed his hat.

"it's okay I usually only where them for the capaill usice." He said waving the helmet away I put it back then watched as Sean led Dove over to the block which was bigger then normal for capaill usice obviously. He sat in the saddle, Dove was just big enough for him he stopped in front of me where I rubbed Doves nose, I looked up at Sean his black hair wild in the wind he smiled at me.

"Don't hurt my horse Sean Kendrick or you will find yourself lonely." He laughed once but nodded his head I patted dove and whispered in her ear that she better show him what's she got. Sean turned her and walked her down the muddy road which I thought might as well be a river; water filled every pot hole and overflowed onto the mud ridden path I waited until they had turned the corner then went inside and grabbed my coat I had to walk to the Malvern yard where I had taken up some light work. On my way I was stopped by a boy who I think used to be a friend of mutt.

"Hey Puke. I see you hurt your arm probably cowering from that devil mare that was running riot" he said with a whinny voice that sounded more like a dying goat then a 18 year old guy.

"It's puck, and no it was not from cowering from the mare because that would be doing an impression of you and to be quiet honest I didn't have time for that." I spat back speeding up the roads were flooded in places and I had to wade through them, to get across.

"Ah come on sweetheart, take a walk with me." He said grabbing my good wrist, I shook it free and turned on him slapping him in he face. "Ow, sheesh Puck. I found a Capaill usice the other day, it would thrash your island pony, and I doubt you'd be able to race on a capaill usice, you just haven't got the courage." He provoked trying to get me angry and it worked.

" No you think I haven't got courage I got more courage then you will ever have you twat. You know I could ride any capaill usice I felt like." I yelled turning to face him.

"Prove it"

"No"

"Cowards can only ride island ponies guess you will always be one then." He carried on provoking me.

"Just you watch. Me, you on the beach on whatever capaill usice you want then we will see who has more courage and hey you know what I am so sure I could kick your puny good for nothing arse that you can bring some off your friends." I challenged raising my eyebrow. He smirked.

"your on puke. Two weeks today 1 o'clock bring your worsed." He laughed then spun round and walked of.

_Shit Sean's going to kill me _I thought as I stormed of to the Malvern yard.


	4. the cliffs of thisby

**A/N hey thanks to everyone who is reading my story please review and thanks squirrelpawanniechasealice your awesome lol**

Sean Pov

I took Dove to the cliffs for a gallop. She wasn't the same as Corr who felt like he could run forever at the same smooth pace ,but she had some kick in her I urged her on and I could feel her trying, her gait was choppy but quick and she felt amazingly fast. She kept pulling her head trying to get control but I held dove not letting her trip over the rigid ground. Her mane whipped in the wind and I could here her nostrils snorting as she started tiring. I pulled her up and trotted her back to my house. She was amazing.

Puck Pov

I had just finished feeding the capaill usice and was getting my things I started walking down the drive when I saw what looked like dove just coming over the cliff and I turned to walk over.

I could see that Dove was panting but she was excited and pranced about, I came over and patted her neck, giving her a kiss on the neck.

"Hey. How was she?" I asked smiling up a Sean he gave a quick smile back.

"I can see why she won the races." I beamed at that but I knew she would never beat Corr even if he could still race. I suddenly took the smile of my face remembering that challenge I had agreed to. Sean noticed but didn't ask he probably didn't want me to flip while out and so close to the Malvern yard.

"She's fast but I think her ego weighs her down sometimes." I joked, he smiled back and we headed of back to his house.

"Oh by the way Finn said Georgina's taken your room because she was homeless and that he doesn't think you'd mind being kicked out." He said holding back a laugh when he saw my face.

"Well sure obviously I wouldn't care being kicked out of my own house nice to know he loves me" I stated rolling my eyes. The mini floods were still there and dove got excited every time she waded through one, the water managed to seep over the edge of my riding boots. The rain started dribbling again this making dove even friskier she leapt around rearing several times. I didn't worry Sean the best rider in the whole of Thisby was on her, I was worrying about the two weeks from now I highly doubted that my would heal but I was determined to do it besides I didn't need to go out and catch a capaill usice; I've already done that.

While Sean brushed dove of I went and slid into the mares stable. I pulled a iron rod out of my pocket just in case, but she seemed relatively calm. She bared her teeth slightly but I spat on the floor then moved up to her. I reached for a halter and slowly put it over her head her eyes penetrating right into me, I looked away from them knowing tat it was seen as a threat I clipped the lead rope to her and quietly walked her out the stall I saw Sean's head pop up as I walked past.

"Puck, what are you doing?" he asked a agitated look in his eye.

"Just training her I thought she would be a good ride." I half lied looking at the floor, I heard him sigh.

"No puck we are not training her she has to go back believe me she's worse then Skata anyway Corr will be fit soon, the vet said he'll recover in a month or two." He said not realising that that wasn't soon enough puck looked up and into his lovely shining eyes she couldn't lie to him.

"He probably won't race again let alone be recovered for two weeks time." I mumbled looking down at my boots that were still wet from wading through puddles. I didn't dare look up but I could feel the Goosebumps rise on my skin and suddenly the mare shrieking behind me, I quickly moved out the way as she reared up; I still didn't look at Sean.

"Why puck what's happening in two weeks time? Tell me." He said as calmly as possible, I looked up and could feel the lump in my throat I didn't want to go through it all again but I was going to prove I could win this race and on a capaill usice.

"I didn't want to but I wasn't going to be upstaged like that I have to do it. I'm going to race against one of mutts old friends and some of his pals, but I'm not aloud to ride dove it has to be a capaill usice, Corr won't be fit and I have to prove I have more courage then the lot of them put together." I explained quie fast I felt a tear find its way down my face I wiped it quickly sean was stood mortified.

"Why puck? Does it matter what they think of you? You can't ride her she's deadly. I've seen her caught before the last rider called her oblivion cause that's what she did she would sent you into an oblivion, she WAS an oblivion alive and kicking." He pleaded trying to make me change my mind I couldn't I had to prove myself. I shook my head he came out of the stall and walked back to the house. I let the tears spill over, I had forgotten about the mare- who I now guessed would be called oblivion- until she thrust her head up yanking the rope from me I quickly grabbed it, and let her out.

My arm was aching it didn't help that Oblivion was intent on tearing my good one of she thrashed and kicked charged a couple of times and I just got away by the skin of my teeth. I was going to break her just slightly differently from breaking in a normal horse: getting them used to weight on their back , getting used to bridles and saddles and making a bond. I knew this was going to be extremely difficult it was now 6 coming up to half past. I walked her round the lunging ring but it turned into more of rearing and stamping around it I tried her for a trot but that ended in her nearly biting my arm of. Corr shrieked from his stall and Oblivion wailed back I think I might of heard Doves shrill full neigh, least she was getting used to the capaill usice.

The rain pored and I got soaked to the skin I had multiple scratchs down my arms and a pounding headache. I called it a day at 8pm and tried my best to walk her back she rampaged the whole yard bfore I got her in control and put her in her stall she got very close to biting my ear of I left her and went to dove hugging her and whipering into her ear, it seemed all she really wanted was some mints so I pulled some out and laid them on my palm she gulped them up and went back to eat what little hay she had left. Sean had put her navy blue tattered and not forgetting borrowed rug on, it smelt musty but I was to tired to think anymore so I left, double checking the stalls were shut right.


	5. Author note please read

A/N hey guys sorry for taking so long with this fifth chapter but just as I was trying to upload it it deleted half itself so I was very pissed of with it. Anyway i was thinking about doing another story from one of the horses points of view, don't worry I will still be doing this story I just wanted to have a to at another one as well so I was goings to ask could u guys review and tell me which horses points I should do. Thanks the fifth chapter should be up soon :)


End file.
